


Steadfast

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  “You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit.”— Oscar Wilde (The Picture of Dorian Gray)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast

“This is it, Baby Bird.”

The sneer made his scowl deepen, which just made the man laugh. He was so damn tired of that laugh.

“Every time you run to me, that’s as close as you ever get to breaking the rules.”

The hands that were pinned above his head by a single, strong, unrelenting grip, while a free hand ran down his side, settling on his hip, a thumb rubbing circles there, making him want to groan. 

Anger.   
Want.

Resentment.

Need.

“You know you’re just a messed up kid, just like I was, who is just trying to play perfect for Daddy Bats.”

He was at his neck, licking, nipping, sucking.. It made Tim’s eyes roll back into his head.

“But  _I’m_  the one who finally stepped up.”

Stop..

“ _I’m_  the one who finally started doing things just a little bit different.”

Shut up.

“ _I’m_  the one who did what you  _never could_.”

He didn’t need to hear this.

“Never  _will_.”

He already knew.

“But you’re not here to talk. You never are.”

Because there wouldn’t be a thing to say. Jason just got his kicks out of dropping those spikes that would pull him back again.

Things besides the need to feel the hands that slipped over every inch of his body, and moved so expertly upon his dick, reducing him to drown in helplessness.The mouth that left his lips swollen and bruised, and littered his body with marks that he would worry about hiding later. The feeling of having Jason inside him to pleasure him all the more, but not without the pain to intensify that feeling alone. 

And each and every time, there was one thing that he could say to drive Jason just a little bit further.

“But I have everything you want.”

And Jason hated him for that, just like Tim hated him for his decisive nature that he held to so strongly.


End file.
